


If You Give Sherlock a Biscuit

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Children's Classics with a Johnlock Twist [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: If John gives Sherlock a biscuit, he’s going to ask for a cup of tea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the children’s book If You Give a Mouse a Cookie, by Laura Numeroff.

If John gives Sherlock a biscuit, he’s going to ask for a cup of tea.   
  
When John gives him the tea, Sherlock will probably ask him to put milk in it.   
  
Once he’s finished drinking his tea, Sherlock will want to look in the mirror to make sure he doesn’t have a milky-tea mustache.   
  
When he looks in the mirror, he might notice his hair needs a trim.   
  
So he’ll probably ask John to trim it for him.   
  
After the trim, he’ll complain about all of the little bits of hair that have gotten inside his shirt.   
  
He’ll ask John to undress him.  
  
Once John has undressed him, he’ll want to have a bath.  
  
So John will have to run the water, and add just the right amount of bubbles.  
  
When the bath is ready, Sherlock will climb in.  
  
But he’ll feel lonely, so he’ll ask John to join him.  
  
If John declines, Sherlock will splash him.  
  
And then John will have to take off his wet clothes.  
  
Once his clothes are off, John might as well get in the bath.  
  
When they’re both in the bath, Sherlock and John will take turns washing each other.  
  
Then Sherlock will want to take a shower, to rinse off all of the bubbles.  
  
Being in the shower will remind him of being in the rain.  
  
Thinking about the rain will lead to thinking about umbrellas.  
  
And thoughts of umbrellas will turn to thoughts of Mycroft.  
  
Which will make Sherlock cross.  
  
So John will have to give him a kiss to cheer him up.  
  
If John gives him a kiss, Sherlock is going to ask for another.  
  
And another.  
  
And another.  
  
Pretty soon, all of those kisses will lead them to the bedroom.  
  
And to some rather strenuous activity.  
  
Which will make Sherlock thirsty.  
  
So… he’ll ask for a cup of tea.   
  
And chances are, if he asks John for a cup of tea, Sherlock’s going to want a biscuit to go with it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you give me comments and kudos, I’ll probably write you another story. :)


End file.
